


It can only get better

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Cas has a date with a really hot guy and he thought his best friend would be more supportive than jealous...





	It can only get better

"Dean?" Castiel asked shyly.   
   
"Yeah Cas?" Dean turned around from the studying he was doing to see Castiel dressed in a black suit that clung tightly to him, especially around the waist. 

He had his top button undone and his hair was still as messy as always, but Dean thought his messy hair was adorable. No matter what the two did to it during the years, it always ended up a mess again, it just wasn’t tameable.  
   
Dean tried to say something, he really did. But when Castiel was stood in front of him like that, with shining blue eyes, glistening in anticipation. 

He just couldn’t find any words.   
   
"It looks terrible doesn’t it?" Cas said, looking to the ground and seeming to take sudden interest in his shoes.   
   
"No, it looks fine Cas." Dean said, rather bluntly.   
   
"You don’t seem so sure." Cas stated, unsure what was wrong with Dean.  
   
"Why don’t you ask Shaylee or whatever his name is." Dean spat.   
   
"It's Shay, what is your problem?" Castiel asked, slightly annoyed but still concerned nonetheless.   
   
"I don’t have a problem." Dean said. 

Cas could tell what he was doing, he was doing that thing were he turns aggressive instead of talking about what is bothering him. Cas was hurt, Dean had done this to everyone, everyone but Cas.   
   
"Dean, why are you shutting me out? Tell me what's wrong." Cas pushed caringly. Placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, which Dean pushed off scowling at it.  
   
"Get off me. Save it for Shay."   
   
"Dean.." Cas half pleaded, still unaware of what was wrong with Dean but assuming it has something to do with Shay.   
   
"If you have a problem with him then tell me. Has he done something to you?" Castiel asked.   
   
"It's just that-" Dean started but was soon cut off by a sharp ringing sounding from Castiel's phone.  
   
It was Shay.   
   
Dean looked at it menacingly, almost daring Cas to answer it.   
   
He did.   
   
"Hello, Shay" Castiel said in a tone way too flirty for Dean's liking. Even though it wasn’t anything but a simple 'hello'.  
   
"How are you?" Shay asked, the volume was loud enough for Dean to hear every word.   
   
"I'm okay. Listen I'm gonna have to call you back." Cas said while looking Dean straight in the eye. He cared about Dean more than someone he met only recently.  
   
"Okay, what time should I pick you up babe?" Shay asked. Castiel blushed a little while Dean growled and snatched the phone from Castiel.   
   
"Call him that again and I will cut your fucking tongue out." Dean snapped and hung up on him.   
   
Cas looked at him in shock.   
   
"What the hell is your problem?" Cas shouted.   
   
"My problem? Is that some dude you’ve met like twice is calling you 'babe' for fuck sake Cas. Do you know how hard it is to be fucking in love with someone and for them to blatantly flirt with some guy in front of you and then for them to look hot as fuck in that fucking suit and ask for your opinion and have to force out a no-" Dean rambled, only to be cut off by Castiel crashing their lips together in a long awaited, hungry kiss.   
   
"Do you think I would go with anyone else if I thought I had a chance with you? Dean, surely you know that I love you."  Cas said as he pulled away.   
   
Dean smiled before pulling Castiel back into himself and once again connecting their lips. Dean draped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him impossibly closer to himself while Cas rested his arms around Dean's neck. Fingers tracing aimlessly into his hair.   
   
Castiel bit down teasingly on Dean's top lip pushing him to take it further, so Dean complied. 

He pushed his tongue against Castiel's lips and was allowed access almost instantly. Their tongues roamed, exploring every area. Cas tugged on Dean's hair earning a small moan to escape from Dean's mouth. 

It was in that moment they felt more alive than ever had before. Suddenly all of their surroundings blurred and it was just them and the radiating heat from their bodies being pressed so tightly together. From the burning desire.   
   
Suddenly it all made sense, and they just knew, knew it could only get better from here.


End file.
